A Best Friend's Bond
by FlipWise
Summary: This story follows Sodapop and Steve's friendship. It shows their good times, bad times, and all the respect they greatly have for each other.
1. Hello

Once again. I'm here to deliver another story. I decided to do one about Soda and Steve since lately I've been making a lot of fics about original characters (Dean, Louis, Trix, Danny). I'm going back to the roots. Now let's light this one up.

I don't own The Outsiders.

A Best Friend's Bond

Chapter 1: Hello

A school had children all piling in after the bell rang. A car is still sitting in the front of the school.

"You boys ready?" asked Mrs. Curtis. Looking at the passenger seat and then the back.

"I am!" yelled Sodapop yanking off the seat belt. Ponyboy was in the back shaking his head.

Sodapop was about to enter his third year of Elementary School. Ponyboy was entering his first.

"What's wrong, Ponyboy?" asked his mom looking back at him.

"Yeah, Pony. What's the matter?" asked Sodapop.

"I-I'm scared."

"Your brother will be there too."

"Yeah, Pony," said Soda reaching back and tapping Soda's arm. "I'll keep you company."

Ponyboy was still shaking his head. Sodapop knew what to do. He put on his grin. No one could help but smile when they saw this. And it worked very well on Ponyboy. Pony smiled and made his decision.

"Okay. I'll go."

They got out of the car. Both turned around to their mom.

"Do you two have your lunches?" asked Mrs. Curtis making sure.

The two boys held up their brown paper bags.

"Bye, mom," said Soda waving.

"See you two at home."

Mrs. Curtis drove off in her car and left the campus. As Sodapop and Ponyboy walked towards the door.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay, Soda?" asked Ponyboy looking up at his favorite brother.

"Sure," said Soda. "Better than Darry. He has no one to hang out with except Paul. He's going to a new school."

When they entered the school, Soda had to stop Ponyboy. Ponyboy looked at him when he stopped him.

"Wait. You have to go that way. And I'm going that way."

Soda was pointing in two different directions. Ponyboy then looked at him with worry in his face.

"I thought you were going to be with me," said Ponyboy.

"I can't. I have a different class than you. We'll see each other every once in a while."

Ponyboy gulped. But he was still nervous. He said goodbye to his brother in broken words. Then he walked in his direction. Soda walked on to his side of the school.

Soda walked into his classroom. The desks were paired. Soda looked for his name on the desk and found his. Sodapop Curtis. He sat down in his desk and put his book bag down. He wondered who his neighbor would be. He looked at the desk. Steve Randle. He wondered what this guy would look like. Faces of actors flashed through his mind. He really knew that Steve would not look like any of those people.

Soda looked at the doorway wondering who this 'Steve' guy would be. He looked at the students passing him getting to their desk. Then a kid came and sat next to him. This must be him.

"You're Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Hi. I'm Soda."

Steve looked confused.

"That's your nickname?"

"Uh-uh. It's my real name."

"Really. That's cool."

Right then, the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning," replied the class.

"My name is Mrs. Scotts. Now it's time for me to learn yours."

She walked towards the desks. Replying everyone's name.

"Everyone. This is Brad."

When she reached Soda's desk…

"And this is…S-S-Sodapop?"

"That's me!" said Soda in a cheerful voice. The class started to snicker. The teacher even cracked a smile from Soda's grin. Told you it was useful.

That day during lunch, Sodapop went ahead and walked over to his table. While he was getting out his sandwich, Steve sat down beside him.

"Hi, Soda."

"Hi, Steve. W-Where's your lunch?"

"My dad forgot to give me money for it."

"You want my apple?"

Steve looked at Soda.

"Really?"

"Sure."

Soda pulled out his red apple and handed it to Steve.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

That night at the vacant lot…

"I got it. I got it."

Sodapop was about to run and catch the football, but Darry came out of no where and caught it right before Soda got to where it was falling.

"Aw, man."

Mr. Curtis ran up smiling at his three sons.

"Ponyboy. You almost caught up to your brother. You might have some competition, Darry."

Darry just smiled.

"C'mon. Your mother should be done with dinner by now."

They went home and had dinner. At the table, Mrs. Curtis asked,

"How were your first days?"

"It was fine," said Darry sticking a piece of broccoli in his mouth.

"What about you Ponyboy?" asked Mrs. Curtis. "Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?"

"No."

"How was your Sodapop?" asked Mr. Curtis.

"I met a new friend."

"That's good," said Mrs. Curtis. "What's his name?"

"Steve. I think we might be best friends."


	2. Getting To Know

Thanks for the reviews. I want to say that starting off this fic was not easy. I constantly had to look at the book, to get the information about the parents and Steve. I also had to think of a suitable time when they would meet. I know it's fan fiction but I want my facts to be right.

Chapter 2: Getting to Know

Sodapop and Steve became fast friends. One day Soda invited Steve over after school. Steve had to think for a moment.

"Okay. I'll come."

Sodapop walked outside and met up with his brother.

"Hey Ponyboy. This is the friend I was talking about."

"Hi," said Ponyboy.

"Hi."

Mrs. Curtis soon came up in their car. When she stopped, Ponyboy hopped in and Sodapop walked up to the door.

"Hi mom. This is Steve. This is the friend I told you about. Can he come over?"

"Do your parents know where you're going?" asked his mom.

"Yes. My dad came by and I asked him. He said it was okay."

"Well, I don't see why not. Hop on in. Ponyboy come and sit in the front."

Ponyboy climbed in the front and Steve and Soda sat in the back together.

"Where's Darry?" asked Pony.

"Dad picked him up. They're going to hang out for a while."

Ms. Curtis drove them home.

"Wanna throw the football around?" asked Soda to Steve.

"Yeah."

Soda looked at Ponyboy, who was on the couch watching TV.

"You wanna play Pony?"

"No."

Soda and Steve ran outside. Steve was glad that Ponyboy didn't play. He just wanted to be with Soda.

As they were walking outside, a Ford truck was pulling up next to the house.

"Who's that?" asked Steve.

"That's my dad and brother."

Two men got out of the car. Steve wondered where his dad was.

"Steve, this is my dad," said Soda pointing to the taller one.

"Hello, Steve. You're Soda's friend from school?"

"Yes."

Steve then pointed to the other person.

"And this is my other brother, Darry."

"Hey, Steve."

"Wow."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean hi."

Darry and Mr. Curtis walked inside and Steve looked at Soda.

"That's your brother? He's big!"  
"I know," said Soda smiling.

"He looks just like your dad too. I thought they were brothers."

"So does everyone else."

They played outside until Ponyboy ran and told them it was time for dinner.

"You want to have dinner?" asked Soda.

"Sorry. I think I better be getting home."

Steve walked in to say bye to everyone.

"Is your dad or mom here?" asked Mrs. Curtis.

"No."

"Well it's a little dark for you to be walking home."

"I'll take you home," said Mr. Curtis.

"Okay."

Mr. Curtis and Steve walked out to the truck. Steve told him where his house was. When they got there, Mr. Curtis slowed down in front of the house.

"Mind if I meet your parents?" asked Mr. Curtis.

"They are usually sleep now."

"Okay. Have nice night."

"Bye."

Steve got out the car and Mr. Curtis drove off. Steve knocked on the door. No one answered. He was right. His dad was asleep now. He banged on the door. A light cut on and his dad came in.

"Where were you," grumbled his dad.

"Just with friends."

His dad let him in. The smell of beer went through Steve's nose. It was obvious that Steve's dad had gotten drunk and fell asleep in front of the TV. Steve decided to go to bed. He lied down on the bed and turned a picture of a woman towards him. He smiled and went to sleep.


	3. Family

I feel that this is going to be another hit. Dean already knocked Louis and Defending Your Side off the top. Will Soda and Steve do it?

Chapter 3: Family

Sodapop and Ponyboy were dropped off again. As they walked to the school, Soda asked Pony,

"Have you made any new friends?"

"Some."

Soda nodded his head. Steve was the first person he really liked hanging out with. He didn't know why. He didn't think much in that young little head of his. Soda walked to his classroom and sat down next to Steve.

"Hey Steve."

"Hey Sodapop."

"Hey. I was thinking. Maybe I can come by your house sometime."

"My house?"

"Yeah. Would it be okay?"

"Um. Only if your mom can drop us off at my house. I walk home because my dad has to work."

"Okay. I'll ask her after school."

That day after school, Steve and Sodapop were playing football with a couple of other kids. The quarterback passed it to Soda. Soda jumped in the air and caught the ball. Darry told him to do that when someone looks like they're going to block you. Soda ran for the line

Another kid was running for Soda and was going to knock him. Steve came and blocked the kid's path. The kid ran right into Steve and fell on the ground. Soda ran and made the touchdown. Luckily, none of the teachers saw this little block.

"Thanks," said Soda walking to Steve.

Steve nodded and smiled. He liked Soda. He was so exciting.

After school, Sodapop, Ponyboy and Steve were waiting for Mrs. Curtis to come by. As soon as she pulled up, Soda ran to her door.

"Hey mom. Can I go over Steve's house?"

"I guess so. Be back by seven for dinner," she said while Ponyboy climbed in.

"Okay. Can you take us over there?"

"Sure. Where do you live Steve?"

Steve told her the directions as he climbed in the back with Sodapop. She dropped the two off at his house.

"If no one home, then how do we get in?" asked Soda.

"Hold on," said Steve.

They walked around to the side of the house, Steve lifted up a window and it was no easy task. Soda helped him out.

"Thanks."

The two climbed in and Steve put his book bag down on the floor. Soda looked around the room. It was kind of like his, except a little dustier. He shared a room with Ponyboy and he is a little neat. His room is clean only because his mom walks in and cleans it.

"Is this your room?" asked Soda.

"Yes."

"Who's this?" asked Soda picking up a picture off of Steve's dresser.

"Oh. Um. Th-that's my mom."

"Where is she?"

"She's…gone."

Soda looked at Steve. He was surprised. Steve never did mention his family. Soda was always talking about his parents.

"D-did she die?" asked Soda with concern in his face.

"No. She left one day."

"Oh. What about your dad."

"We don't talk about it."

Soda then realized that not every parent was good. He had never met a mean parent in his life.

The two dropped the conversation, and decided to watch television. After a while, Soda had to leave so he could get home. He walked outside to see the Ford truck pulling up. Soda climbed in and sat in the passenger seat.

"Did you have fun?" asked Mr. Curtis.

"Hm. Yeah. We had fun."

That night, when the Curtis family was having dinner, Mrs. Curtis noticed Sodapop not being bright like he usually is.

"Sodapop. What's wrong?" she asked.

Everyone turned their heads to Soda. He didn't notice for a quick second.

"Oh. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? Did something happen at Steve's?"

"No. I said we had fun."

"Alright."

Soda then decided he would finish eating to not look suspicious. He just kind of felt sorry for Steve. Soda didn't know what he would do if he didn't have his mom.


	4. Still Going

Chapter 4: Still Going

Years Later…..

Sodapop and Steve were sitting outside of the Curtis on the porch.

"Your parents here?" asked Steve.

"No. They went to a friend's house."

"Will Ponyboy tell?"

"No," said Soda with a confused face. He knew for a fact that his younger brother was no snitch.

Steve then pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and a lighter; he lit it up and put up his accessories.

"You want a smoke?" asked Steve.

"No. I'm okay."

Sodapop didn't smoke unless something was bothering. A lot of people said he looked tough when he smoked though.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" asked Soda.

"I guess. First day of middle school."

"Darry survived. It must not be that bad. Well, he said he wanted to have a talk with me tonight before he went to bed."

"Darry's tough though. He's pretty cool though. He gained those muscles pretty fast."

"He works out with Dad a lot. Me and Pony do it sometimes, but I'd rather run around or something. Oh yeah. Darry said he can take all of us to a rodeo this Saturday."

"A rodeo? That should be fun. Can we bet on some things?"

"No. They we don't have anything to bet. Plus I think they might say we're too young."

"So I guess we're just going to have to watch. Hey. My parents should be home soon. Might want to put it out."

"Okay"

Steve put out his cigarette and decided he would just head home. Sodapop walked in and his parents walked in.

"Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?" asked Mr. Curtis.

"Yes."

"Okay. Make sure Pony is ready. Where is he?"

"He had gone to the movies. Darry went to go pick him up."

"Okay," said Mrs. Curtis. "Did Steve say if he was going to the rodeo with you guys?"

"He said he's coming."

"Okay. It'll be time for bed in a moment."

"Alright."

Sodapop was in his room choosing his clothes for tomorrow. His mom made him do that, to avoid the morning rush. Then someone knocked on his door. He reached over to the door and opened it. Darry stuck his head in.

"Hey, Sodapop."

"Hey Darry. You here for that talk."

"Uh. Yeah. Sit down."

They sat down on the beds. Soda sat on his and Darry sat on Ponyboy's.

"Okay. You know I've been to middle school already."

Soda nodded.

"Well. It's different from your old school. You might be separated."

"Separated? You mean Steve and me might not be friends anymore?"

"No. You and Steve will still be okay. I know that for a fact. It's just that some people that you know from your old school might not want to hang out with you…."

"Good luck," said Mrs. Curtis dropping off her son at his first day at middle school.

"Bye Mom. Bye Pony."

They both said bye and Sodapop saw his best friend in the front. He ran up to him.

"What's up Soda."

"How you doing, Steve."

"What was that talk about?"

"The one Darry told me?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Talking about me and you will be in a class and some other people will be in other class."

"Like classrooms?"

"I don't know what he was talking about. Something about grease and shoes."

"I thought your brother was smart?"

"He is. He's just confusing."

Soda and Steve then noticed something when they walked into the school. Some of the people here were dressed up real neatly. Soda and Steve looked at their attire. They were wearing T-shirts and jeans. Steve's jeans had a hole in them.

"Do you notice this?" whispered Steve.

"Y-yeah. Do you think this is what Darry was talking about?"

"Don't know."

They walked on to their classrooms. Luckily, majority of the classes they were in. They only had different Science classes. The neatly dressed people were staring at them. Soda was wondering why they were staring at them. Steve got annoyed by it eventually and gave them mean looks back.

"This is getting annoying," said Steve and Soda as they were leaving their English class.

"I think I might have Darry talk to me again," said Soda.

"Let me be there," said Steve. "I want to know what's going on."


	5. The Changes

Keep those reviews coming. I like them!

Chapter 5: The Changes

Sodapop and Steve ran outside. Luckily Mrs. Curtis pulled up pretty soon with Ponyboy in the passenger seat. She already welcomed Steve to their house anytime. So they both climbed in.

"Hey Mom. When is Darry going to get home?"

"He went to a football meeting. He'll be home soon."

"Okay."

Mrs. Curtis had to go to the store, so she dropped them off at the Dingo and said she'll pick them up later. Soda asked Ponyboy if he wanted to come too, and Ponyboy accepted.

This didn't make Steve feel so hot.

When Ponyboy was getting a coke, Steve whispered over to Sodapop.

"Why'd you invite him?"

Soda looked at Steve.

"What? He doesn't hang out with anyone else."

Steve just went on to finish his own drink and Ponyboy came back soon. After about seven minutes or so, Mrs. Curtis came back to pick them up.

They got home at the exact same time that the Ford truck was pulling into the house. Darry and Mr. Curtis were home. Soda jumped out the car and Steve followed.

"Hey Dad."

"Hi Mr. Curtis."

"Hi Soda. Steve, you staying for dinner?"

"Sorry. Not tonight."

"Alright."

Mr. Curtis went on in the house, but Darry stopped Soda. Darry looked at him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at school?"

"Kind of. Let's talk in my room. Steve wants to hear it too."

"Okay. Let's go."

All three entered the house and walked towards the younger Curtis room. When they got there, Steve and Soda sat on Soda's bed and Darry sat on Pony's.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

"Repeat what you said exactly."

"Did someone hurt you?"

"No."

"Did they do anything?"

"They were staring at us," said Steve.

"So you know who you can hang out with?"

"I guess. The people we dress like?"

"Yup. The people that were staring at you were socs."

"What?"

Everyone looked towards the door to see Ponyboy looking in.

"What are socs?" asked Pony.

"Not now, Ponyboy. I'll tell you when you're old enough."

"Why not now?"

"He'll tell you later," said Steve. He was getting annoyed by this kid.

Ponyboy just shrugged and exited the room.

"Okay. I'll repeat his question. What are socs?" asked Sodapop.

"Socs are people who live on the Southside of town. They are the ones with all the money, and for some reason, they think they're better than us."

"So that makes us…" said Steve waving his hands around.

"Greasers."

"Greasers?" said both Steve and Soda.

"Yup."

"Why do they call us that?"

"Because of the grease we put on our hair."

Neither Soda nor Steve had ever thought about that. They did start putting some grease on their hair since last year.

The next day at school, Steve and Soda walked in to see three socs talking to this one greaser. He had some nice sideburns.

"Well, that um…greaser is talking to those guys," said Soda to Steve.

"I don't think they're talking," said Soda.

The two looked at each other and walked towards the boys. On the way there, they heard many jokes.

"What's with the khaki pants? You got church today?"

Soda and Steve laughed as they approached the greaser. The socs saw Steve and Soda walking up to them and they left.

"Nice one," said Steve to the other greasers. The other greaser put on a grin.

"Yeah. I think they were trying to attack me or something."

"For what," asked Soda.

"Probably the way I dressed. That's what everyone says."

"Hm. Hey don't we see you in gym?"

"I think so."

"What's your name?" asked Steve.

"Keith. But everyone calls me Two-Bit."

"Everyone."

"Yeah. My teacher even called me that."

"It's from your jokes isn't it," asked. Soda.

"Yup."

The bell rang, and they had to make their departure.

"I'll see you two in gym."

"Alright. See you."


	6. The New One

Ale Curtis Carter. You know me better than that. Just like what FlaminSquirrelz said (see reviews). I like my information to be truthful, and that was a little trivia I ran into a while ago. But I understand what you're saying. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 6: New One

At gym, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit to had to run. They were talking while they were doing it. Soda looked at Steve. He looked disgusted. He hated to run.

"What's wrong, Steve? Can't keep up?" teased Soda.

"You know just as well that I'm not slow," retaliated Steve.

"I can keep up," cut in Two-Bit. "Look."

Two-Bit turned around and attempted to run backwards, even though it was slowing him down a lot. He really slowed down when he ran into wall. Forgetting that there was a turn.

Sodapop and Steve laughed and ran to go help Two-Bit up.

"You okay?" asked Steve smiling.

Two-Bit looked up in a grin.

"I'm fine."

Sodapop and Steve liked this guy. The coach noticed Two-Bit's little crash and called him over to yell at him. Two-Bit ran over there smiling.

"Do you think we should take him to the rodeo too?" asked Steve.

Steve had to think about that question. He really wanted to be alone with Soda. He was his best friend for goodness sakes. Then he thought more. It really didn't matter. Darry and Ponyboy were going with them. The more the merrier, he guessed.

"If he wants to go, he can," he said.

Two-Bit jogged back over to Steve and Soda.

"Get in trouble?" asked Soda.

"He gave me a warning at first. But I've got detention for not holding in my laughter."

"Hey. Do you like rodeos?" asked Sodapop.

"Yeah. I've seen them once," answered Two-Bit. All three finished their runs and went to sit down on the floor next to the wall.

"We're going to one on Saturday. Wanta come?"

"Yeah. I'll ask my mom. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Alright."

After school, they all were walking outside of the school.

"I gotta take my sister home," said Two-Bit pointing his thumb like a hitchhiker. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go ahead home. See you Soda."

"Okay. Bye guys."

Soda watched his two friends walking off and Soda saw his ride approaching him. He climbed in. Darry was driving this time. He had only turned sixteen at the end of the summer. Ponyboy was sitting in the front this time.

"Steve's not coming over again?" asked Darry.

"No. He had to go home. Do you mind taking one extra person to the rodeo?"

"Who?" asked Darry.

"Me and Steve just met him. His name is Keith, but we call him Two-Bit."

"Two-Bit?" asked Ponyboy.

Soda smiled.

"You'll know why when you guys meet him."

"I guess so. Dad said I could take the truck."

Soda put his seatbelt on, with Darry's command.

Steve walked into his home. His dad had gotten home and greeted him when he walked through.

"Hey," said Steve quietly. His dad tried to make conversation.

"Doing anything this weekend?" he asked. Steve turned around.

"I'm going to a rodeo with friends."

"Okay. Um……Have fun."

Steve just walked into his room. His dad didn't really know any of his friends.

Saturday came quickly and they all met at the Curtis house. Steve and Two-Bit were waiting outside.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" asked Darry.

"Of course," said Mr. Curtis waving his hand around. "Your mother and I need some alone time," he said in a slow voice. Mrs. Curtis smiled and looked at her husband.

"Yes we do," she said in a formal type of voice. She then kissed in on his lips.

"Aw come on!" laughed Soda.

"What are they going to do?" asked Ponyboy looking at his brothers.

"Uhhh…We'll tell you when you're older," said Darry.

"You guys won't tell me anything until I'm older," said Ponyboy.

The three walked outside and met the two friends. Ponyboy and Darry had already met Two-Bit yesterday. On the way to the rodeo, a car pulled up next to the truck. The diver was signaling to roll his window down. Darry rolled his window down.

"Wanta drag race?" asked the driver.

"No," said Darry.

"C'mon," said the driver. "You're scared?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

"Fine."

They both looked at the light. The light then turned green and the other driver took off. Darry let him pass and turned the corner. There was no way in the world Darry was going to race that nut. Steve liked the way that car looked though. He was doing very well in auto-mechanics and he had never seen a drag race before. He wanted to try it sometime.

They all went to the rodeo. Darry got to know everyone pretty well. So did Ponyboy. He really liked Two-Bit. Two-Bit reminded him of Soda. Except Soda was more of a brother.

The rodeo went on, but ended a while early, because it started to rain. They all ran and got into the truck, dripping with rain.

"I hope mom doesn't make us clean this," pointed out Soda.

Everyone was going to relax at the Curtis house since it was still early. It was raining pretty hard. They reached the house and Darry walked in. He stopped a little while after getting in. He just about blocked everyone else's path. Soda leaned to the left and Steve leaned to the right. Mrs. Curtis was sitting on the couch with a boy. He had a towel wrapped around him.

"Who is this?" asked Darry.

"He was outside in the rain. In the vacant lot. Can you boys help me in the kitchen?"

They all walked into the kitchen, crowding the small room. Mrs. Curtis was wiping her hands.

"I don't know much about the boy. But he looked like he had been through a lot. I want you guys to talk to him."

"Okay," said Darry before anyone could respond. Soda wanted to speak to the kid. He noticed he had a black-eye. He felt sorry for him. Steve just hoped he wasn't another kid like Pony. They all walked in the den and sat around the kid. He looked at them like a hurt animal.

"Are you okay?" asked Darry.

The kid nodded. Everyone just about felt sorry for him then. He looked like he had just been jumped.

"So…What's your name?" asked Sodapop.

The kid was cold, he could barely answer the question.

"J-J-Jo- Johnny Cade."


	7. Flashbacks and Chit Chats

Sorry this was late, but I was busy today. And it's shorter than usual because I'm tired right now.

Chapter 7: Flashbacks and Chit Chats

Sodapop and Steve sat on the porch. The porch cover protected them from the rain, so it wasn't bad. Two-Bit had to go one home and Darry and Ponyboy were keeping Johnny company. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis let him stay at their house, but they said he didn't tell them why they were out in the rain. That was partially why Mrs. Curtis wanted them to talk to him. He looked like he needed some friends.

"Where did your parents say they found him?" asked Steve.

"He was in the lot, curled up in a corner or something. Did you notice his eye?"

"Yeah. It looked like he had been hit or something. Do you think those other guys did it?"

"What other guys?"

"Remember what Darry said. Those guys that live on the Southside of town. The ones who always dress up."

"Oh. You think they did it?"

"I don't know. You see how they were about to do the same to Two-Bit."

"Could be. We could ask Darry a little bit more later on."

"Ask me what?"

Soda and Steve turned around to see Darry standing at the doorway.

"If those guys that live on the Southside of town attack people."

"They're called socs and yeah, some attack people. But that will happen when you're older."

"How old," asked Steve.

"Wait another two years, then they'll probably start. That's when it happened with me."

"They tried it on you!"

"No. They tried it on a couple of others. Anyway, I just came to tell you that Soda needs to go to bed."

"Mom said so?"

"Yeah. You need a ride home Steve?"

"The rain calmed down. I'll make it home."

"Hold on. I want to tell you guys about Johnny."

"Is he okay?" asked Soda getting up.

"Yeah. He's fine, but I figured out why he was in the lot."

"He told you, didn't he?" asked Steve.

"Yeah. I had to comfort him first. He was there because his dad hits him a lot. And his mom yells at him. He got that black eye from his old man."

"What?"

"Yeah. He didn't tell Mom and Dad because he didn't want them to call the police or anything. Okay, Soda. Time for bed. See you Steve."

"Bye, Steve."

"Bye, Soda. Darry."

Steve hopped off the porch and ran through the now, sprinkling rain. Soda and Darry walked inside. Johnny was on the couch asleep. Darry shut off the television and the two brothers went to bed.

Steve made his way to the house. It started to rain harder on the way, but Steve was right at his house right then. He had a key for his house now. He remembered when his dad gave him a key:

Steve walked up to the door and knocked on it. His dad didn't answer this was usual. But it was different now. Steve had to bang on the door for a full five minutes before his dad came ran yanked the door open.

"What! Why were you banging on the door?"

"Because you wouldn't answer!" Steve shouted back.

"Well don't come home so late!"

"It's 8:30! How late is that?"

"Too late for me!"

"Then stop being lazy! I'm tired!"

"What have you been doing all day?"

"Playing around!"

"It's summer Steve. You need to get a job!"

"I'm eleven. I can't get a job at my age!"

Steve's dad just stood there. He pretty much lost the argument. Steve walked past his dad and went into his room. He was tired that day. He had been playing with Soda all day. It was summer and he had nothing else to do. The next day, Steve's dad apologized and gave him a key. He was scared to lose his son, like what he did with his wife.

The thunder struck which snapped Steve back into reality. He decided that he would need to get in the house now.


	8. First Girls

Okay, bad news. I'll be out of town for a while. When I say a while, I mean a while. I'm going to be gone for a week. I'll be back Saturday or Sunday so bear with me please. I'll update as I get back. Alright. Here we go.

Chapter 8: First Girls

A few days later……

Sodapop and Steve walked into the school. Two-Bit and Johnny were right behind them. Johnny was the same age as Soda and Steve, unlike Two-Bit, who was a good two years ahead. Darry had an extra four years ahead of everyone. Making him the big man of the group. Darry hung out with his brothers a couple of times, but he was a jock in high school, so you know who else he hangs out with.

All four of the young greasers posted against the wall that was near Soda and Steve's classroom.

"What are you all doing tonight?" asked Steve feeling around his pockets. He was checking to see if he forgot his cigarettes again, he was unsuccessful.

"I did have a date," said Two-Bit stretching.

"A date?" asked Soda interested.

"Yeah. But I was late last time so she dumped me. You guys gone out before?"

Sodapop was about to answer but Steve cut him off by saying,

"Yeah. Loads of times."

The school bell rang so Two-Bit and Johnny had to depart to class. Soda caught his best friend before they entered the room.

"What do you mean we've gone out with girls plenty of times?"

"I had to say something. It's a lie that can be fixed."

"By telling the truth?"

"No. We just have to get dates for tonight."

All through class, Sodapop couldn't listen to the teacher. He was thinking about what Steve said. Saying they had to find girls for a date. Soda has barely talked to girls. He used to think it was nasty when he saw people kissing. He grew out of it after his parents kept doing it constantly. The entire time, he thought he would have to do that to a girl if he had gone out with them. This is why he kind of tried to avoid them.

At lunch, Steve was telling Steve his plan.

"All we need to do is find some pretty looking girls to go out with."

"Okay. But what if we don't find any?"

"We will. Have you seen an ugly girl in our town?"

"Mrs. Lisa down the street."

"That's different. She's like fifty years old."

"But she has daughters. Imagine what they look like."

Steve shuddered at the thought and they both laughed. When they were younger, they used to think that the house was haunted. But they figured out that it was only haunted by hairless cats.

They saw Johnny at the doorway of the school. They called out his name.

"Johnny! Johnny!"

Johnny turned around.

"Hey guys."

Johnny was a little quiet, but he spoke to the gang. They were pretty much his only family. Steve once came up with idea that they should all rush Johnny's house and beat up his dad. But Johnny didn't want to. It didn't matter, Steve and Two-Bit were the only ones that wanted to do it. Soda partly, Pony and Darry didn't want to at all. Ponyboy was actually a little afraid of Mr. Cade.

"I was meeting Two-Bit outside. Someone's giving us a ride to the Dingo for lunch."

"Wanna go?" asked Soda to Steve and he nodded. They had never eaten off of campus before, so this was a new adventure for them.

The greaser that drove them was a guy named Buck Merril. They really didn't want to get know him. He looked like a shady cowboy. He seemed a lot older than them though. They didn't think he was in school at all.

At the Dingo, Steve noticed some girls outside. He nudged his best friend and whispered,

"Here's our chance."

Soda and Steve ran over to the chicks. Steve reached one of them first.

"Hey. How about we treat you girls to a burger."

One of them looked at him.

"You paying for it?"

Soda was confused.

"Of course we are."

One of the girls smiled. She had something stuck on her teeth.

"You've got a cute voice," she said. "I like that."

"And you," said the other one. "You've got some nice hair. I think we'll take that burger."

Steve and Soda grinned. They got dates that quick. They walked into the Dingo.

…………

"Now that was stupid!" yelled Steve.

They were outside waiting on Two-Bit and the others.

"I know," said Soda. For once, he was complaining. "They just wanted food. They weren't interested in us."

"And they were just plain stupid."

"They didn't even ask for our names!"

"They made us look stupid."

That was the truth. Those chicks weren't asking for a relationship, just free food. Soda then reached a conclusion.

"From now on. We check our girls before we ask them out."

"Agreed," said Steve.

The two shook hands.


	9. Grown

-I'm back. Happy 4th of July.

Chapter 9: Grown

A couple of years later….

Sodapop sat there in his desk. His knee was shaking up and down. He looked forward; his teacher was sitting there going through papers. He looked to the left to see Steve looking through a Playboy. He looked to the right to see Two-Bit asleep drooling on the desk. Soda then looked upwards at the clock. He whispered to himself,

"Five, four, three, two,"

The bell rang. At that moment Two-Bit jumped up yelling,

"Whoo-Hoo!"

Steve and Sodapop did the same and they rushed out the door. A teacher screamed for them to stop, but the three young greasers ignored. It was their last day of middle school. They broke through the doors and hopped along the way. They jumped on some of the benches and other things and did a couple of flips.

"Alright," said Steve slowing down to a jog. "Let's not get locked up again."

Soda was grinning, which made his comrade and friend smile also.

"Hey," said Two-Bit. "Someone told me about a party tonight."

"Yeah. I heard about that, too," said Soda.

"Then why don't we go?" suggested Steve.

"Should we?" asked Two-Bit leaning against a tree to help protect him from the summer light.

"We all should go. There's Johnny right there. He could go too."

Johnny came up to his friends and asked what was going on.

"We're going to a party tonight. Wanta come?"

"I guess."

"Maybe I should ask Pony," suggested Soda.

"No," said Steve quickly.

"Why not?"

"Well. Isn't he a little young?"

"Hm. Good point."

"Where is the party?" asked Johnny.

"At that guy Buck's. Remember, he drives us over to the Dingo."

"That guy's mean looking," said Johnny.

"Ever met a greaser who ain't?" pointed out Steve.

"Me," said Soda putting on his famous grin. You know the effects that happen on everyone when that happens.

"Can Darry drive us?" asked Two-Bit.

Soda shook his head.

"So you guys want to meet at my house around seven or so," asked Steve.

"Why your house?" asked Two-Bit.

"Dad got another car from some guy. He said I could use it. It's not that great. But with my mechanics, I made it work real good."

"Okay. Your house it is," said Soda.

The greasers split up from there.

Soda was jogging up to Steve's house. When he got there, Steve was putting the hood down on his car.

"What's up?" asked Soda.

"Nothing really. Just checking some last minute stuff to make time go by."

Soda and Steve sat on the hood of the car waiting for Two-Bit and Johnny.

"I don't know about you, but this soc and greaser thing doesn't seem bad," said Steve.

"I know. I think Darry overreacted. He does that sometimes. I mean. We haven't been hurt or anything. They've just been making jokes and stuff. And we've been doing the same."

"I know."

"What do you plan to do this summer, Steve?"

"Dad said I have to get a job. I guessing I can work at a gas station somewhere around here. I know I'm good with cars. These hands wouldn't do much in a grocery store. What about you?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would give me some ideas."

Johnny and Two-Bit showed up a while later and they went on to the house. Two-Bit had to give directions to Steve about where to go. When they showed up, they could hear some loud music. There were a lot of cars there as the greasers got out. There was also the faint sound of beer bottles breaking.

They walked in looking for something to do. Two-Bit found some broad to talk to and Johnny kept running in and out. Soda and Steve just played cards and looked around. Johnny caught up with them later on.

"It's getting hot in here," said Soda wiping his head.

"There are some drinks over there," said Johnny pointing towards a counter.

Johnny walked over and grabbed three of the drinks and handed the two to Sodapop and Steve. They didn't even bother to look at what they were drinking.

They left the party a while later and Steve got into the car. He could barely stay awake.

"Awww, man. My head is killing me," said Soda leaning his head back.

"My head and stomach," groaned Two-Bit.

Steve and Johnny weren't exactly in their best shape either. Steve was dropping in and out of sleep.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he hit the brakes quickly. He just dodged a car which had stopped down the road. The sudden stop didn't help Two-Bit much. He flew out of the car and ran over to the woods. He then threw up right then and there.

Soda climbed out and swaggered over to his fallen out friend, but was pushed back by someone. He looked over to see some finely dressed people. They were socs.

"You almost hit my car," yelled one of the angry socs.

Soda didn't say anything. He tried to push past them to get to Two-Bit, but they pushed him back. Then one slugged Soda across his eye. It was a hard hit and made Soda fall back. Steve then caught him under his arms and dragged him back to his car. Soda leaned on it.

The socs were walking towards them. Steve's headache was kicking in and he wasn't in the shape or mood to fight. He glanced back in the seat and Johnny had passed out. Suddenly, a couple of rusty car showed up. The socs took one glance and retreated. A greaser stepped out of one of the cars and went to see what was going on. Steve filled him in.

"Hm. Your friend's eye is bleeding."

Steve looked at Soda. He had passed out too. If he hadn't have been punched, he probably still would be awake.

"Need a ride?" asked the greaser.

"Yeah. Thanks um...what's your name?"

"Tim. Tim Shepard."

They got home safely. Johnny stayed at Two-Bit's house and Soda got a little flack from his parents. Turned out they had drank alcohol. They didn't yell too loud, because Pony and Darry had already fallen asleep. Soda had to get some stitches in his eye. Steve just went home, walked passed his drunk dad, and passed out right when he hit the mattress.


	10. Another Recruit

Chapter 10: Another Recruit

"How's your eye?" asked Steve as him and Soda left the Curtis house.

"It's fine."

"You weren't grounded or anything?"

"No. My parents took my eye as punishment. It is practically. I'm not going to drink ever again."

"Serious."

"Very serious."

The two got into Steve's car. Soda was going to wait for Steve to ask the guy at the DX gas station if he could get a job there.

"Where are you going to work at?" asked Sodapop.

"The DX."

"Going to get me free gas?"

"You don't have a car."

"Well then some free drinks."

"I'll try to get you that. Why don't you try to get the job?"

"I don't know. I might."

They reached the gas station and Soda sat in the car as Steve walked into the gas station. Soda just made himself more comfortable in the car. Soda looked out the window and saw a couple of girls looking at him. He smiled and mouthed,

'ladies,'

The girls giggled and walked on by. Girls were different with Soda now. Better than the first couple of girls that he and Steve tried to take out. The next day, the same two girls tried to get them to buy lunch, but Steve and Soda blew them off.

Later on, Steve came walking out of the gas station. He had a smile on his face. Steve got into the car and Soda asked,

"Did you get the job?"

"Yup. I start Monday."

"Where to now?"

"I don't know."

"We can find something."

Steve started up the car and drove around their hometown of Tulsa. They didn't drive to the Southside though. There was nothing but socs there. One of the grown ones probably would have called the police, thinking they were going to start trouble.

Soda was daydreaming when Steve suddenly stopped the car. Soda looked at his friend and Steve pointed towards a group of socs surrounding something. Steve and Soda looked at each other. It was obvious that they were trying to jump a greaser.

They stepped out the car. The socs were attacking the person now. But it looked like they were having a hard time trying to jump the person. Soda and Steve both grabbed two socs and gave them a couple of jabs.

Soon enough, the socs ran off, knowing that they couldn't hold off the tough greasers. Soda and Steve then turned to the person. He was dusting his shoulder and arms off. He looked at the two.

"I was handling them you know," he said rudely.

"Sorry for helping. What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before," said Steve.

"Who wants to know?" said the guy pulling his jacket collar.

"We want to?" said Soda with a grin.

The guy looked at the grin. He could barely hold in his smile. He cracked one.

"You're a funny looking character you know," said the guy.

"That's what I'm known for. Name's Soda. And this is Steve."

"Name's Dallas Winston. I came here with my old man from New York."

"All the way up there?" said Steve.

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"My dad had to get away from some people. I don't get into his business. Just as long as he doesn't get into mine."

"What's it like in New York?" asked Soda.

"Man. I love it. The gangs and everything. What do you guys have down here? Who were those guys that tried to jump me? What gang are they in?"

"Why don't we talk in my house? It's starting to get hot out here. I know your temperature must be rising with that jacket on."

"I guess."

The three got into the car and drove over to the Curtis house. Darry and Ponyboy were over there watching television. Mrs. Curtis was out and Mr. Curtis was at work. When they walked in, Soda introduced Dallas. Pony and Darry welcomed him.

"Darry. Me and Steve are going to need to you to explain to Dally here about the soc and greaser thing. You seem to know the most about it."

"Um. Okay. Sit down, Dally."

Soda and Steve walked into the kitchen, hoping that there was some leftover chocolate cake from that morning. It was rare that there were some.

"It's weird how you got that guy to stop acting so cold to us," said Steve leaning against the counter.

"It's the smile," said Soda putting his head into the icebox. He came back out replying,

"There is none left."

They heard the door opening and the two glanced into the living room. Two-Bit and Johnny walked in. Two-Bit had his hands on Johnny's shoulders and Johnny had a look on his face. It was the look of sadness.

"What's wrong with Johnny?" asked Darry looking at the two. Two-Bit explained.

"Johnny spent the night at my house and he went over to his house this morning to change clothes. His mom then chewed him out for something."

Darry nodded and spoke to Johnny.

"Wanta talk to Soda?"

That seemed to calm Johnny sometimes. Talking to the gang. Especially Soda. Yet, Soda and Steve couldn't help but notice Dallas looking at Johnny, with a different look on his face. It wasn't the same mean looking face he had the entire time.


	11. Race

Whoo. I've came up with such a good story, that I had to make it next. After this one, expect a fic that you don't see often.

Chapter 11: Racing

It took a couple of days, but Dallas started hanging out the group. They started to call him Dally. Sometimes they got their words mixed up and called him Darry. Vice versa with Darry also.

Soda was lying on the hood of Steve's car, waiting for him to get off work. He was thinking of all the new friends he made. Two-Bit became good friends with both his brothers as well as his friends. Johnny was good with everyone too. He needed that. But Dally, that character was different. He was good with him, Steve, Two-Bit and kind of Darry. Pony once said that he wasn't too fond of Dally. Soda could see why. Dally also liked to hang out with Tim Shepard too. They had a lot in common.

But no matter what. He'd known Steve the longest. Ever since grade school. Soda liked Steve too. He was a good buddy. They'd made it through the beginning of the greaser/soc thing with the help of Two-Bit. But now they were going to high school, and it would be tougher. Well, they met Dally, and he was tough enough.

"What are you doing?"

Soda sat up and looked over to see Steve walking towards him. He had a rag in his hand to clean his hands.

"Just relaxing," said Soda getting off the car.

"On my car?"

"What. Not like it isn't rusty enough."

Steve shook his dirty finger smiling.

"No my friend. That's where you're wrong. This baby right there might not be tuff on the outside, but it is surely enough tuff in the inside."

Soda put on a confused face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I fixed this car for a little racing. I just finished today. I had to sneak a few tools from the gas station. But I finally got it to where it'll run like a good car."

"You plan on draggin'?"

"You know it. But we've got to find some place where no one is. That's where they usually hang out."

"Wait! You plan on doing it now?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I know we planned on hanging out. But I've got to test the car."

"What are you talking about? I'm in. I'll just let you do the driving."

Steve smiled. He loved it when Soda acted wild. He sometimes wondered if he broke his promise by drinking booze. His breathe never smelled like it though. It was a little nasty sometimes, though.

"Alright. Let's go."

The two jumped into the car, and Steve started up the car. The heavy engine kicked in and Soda knew how fast this car was. He was real excited.

"Man. The engine sounds real tuff."

"Exactly. Let's go find some people."

"Do you know a place?"

"Of course. You act like I'm never prepared."

"You aren't."

"Shut-up."

Steve peeled off from the gas station. The car was running smoothly. Steve took a couple turns at some places Soda had never been to. No wonder they hung here. Steve slowed down to a creep. He hoped he would find someone soon. He didn't get free gas just because he worked at the DX.

Finally, a car pulled up next to him. The window rolled down. Steve sat up in his seat. He hoped that they weren't just asking for directions. Both Soda and Steve looked into the window of the other car. There were two boys around their age in the car.

"You here to drag?" asked the boy who was driving.

"Are you?"

Soda went ahead and let Steve do the talking. He didn't want to mess up anything. He never really has before. Steve was answering every question with a question. It was a trick he picked up in case the person was a plain-clothes or something. Even though he didn't really need to do that. The people were around his age.

"Look. Cut the crap. You gonna race?"

Steve revved up his car to show off his engine.

"I'll let you answer that question."

The other guy smiled.

"Forty-five dollars. Let's go."

The two drove up to a starting point. The other guy put out his hand and counted down.

3, 2, 1…..

The cars drove off, leaving a trail from their tires. It was a race down to the end of the block. First person to pass the stop sign up ahead would win. Luckily, this was an abandoned part of the town.

The other guy was edging past Steve. Steve had the same face when the other guy edged passed him.

"Steve. They passed us," yelled Soda.

Steve just smiled and looked at Soda.

"You think I move this slow?"

Steve pushed the pedal down and the car jolted off. Soda nearly banged against the seat. He didn't know the car moved that fast. The car zoomed past the other car and Steve passed the stop sign.

He hit the brakes and turned the car. The car halted to a stop and was facing the opposite direction. Steve got out and Soda was holding his head as he stepped out.

The other car moved up and slowed down. The two boys got out smiling.

"Nice win. Lucky this is small compared to what me and my buddy get."

"Where do you get your money?" asked Steve while the other guy handed him the money.

"Hustling. What's your names?"

"I'm Steve. And this is my buddy Soda."

"Soda?" said the other guy's friend.

"Yeah. He's a little dizzy right now. You two got name?"

"Mark."

"Bryon."

"Nice race," said Steve leaning against his own car.

"This is just peewee," said Mark smiling. "The big leagues are somewhere else."

Mark pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. He wrote something and handed it to Steve. Steve looked at the paper and looked back at Mark and Bryon.

"I'll be there."


	12. First Rumble

-Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 12: First Rumble

Soda walked up to Steve's house. Steve didn't have work at that time and Mrs. Curtis made him clean up the house. He had tempted Ponyboy to play football with him in the living room. Luckily, she caught them before the football hit anything valuable.

Soda knocked on the door.

"Hold on," yelled someone from inside. And it didn't sound like Steve.

A man with a white beater and unbuttoned pants came to the door. Soda didn't know who this guy was. Then it hit him. It must be his dad.

"What do you want?"

"Um…Is Steve home?"

Steve then came to the door.

"I've got it dad. I'll see you later."

Steve's dad grumbled something and closed the door, leaving Soda and Steve outside.

"Is that your dad?" asked Soda pointing his thumb towards the door.

"Yeah. That's him. Now you see why I don't want anyone to meet him."

"Well….he was probably just cranky."

"He's always cranky."

"Oh. So have you been racing lately?"

"Not yet. I have to meet them somewhere Friday. Why don't you come?"

"Friday…Friday. I can make it. Dad's taking us hunting Saturday morning."

"Hunting. That should be fun."

"Not as fun as racing. How's your car doing? Got anything new?"

"Not yet. I haven't looked at all."

"So you haven't spent the money yet?"

"Nope. But Mark did tell me where I could get more money."

"It's on that paper he gave you?"

"Yeah. You saw the whole thing?"

"I was dizzy, but not blind."

Steve laughed and they leaned against Steve's car.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I came over here."

Their conversation was interrupted by a Ford truck pulling up in front of the house. Darry was driving. Two-Bit stuck his head in the front and out the window. He was pushing past Ponyboy.

"C'mon you guys. We're going for a ride."

Soda and Steve looked at each other and shrugged. They then went over to the car. Soda stuck his head in the window.

"Hey Darry. Can me and Steve sit in the very back of the truck?"

"Just as long as Mom and Dad don't see."

Steve and Soda jumped into the pick-up of the truck and got comfortable. When they walked past the window, they saw Dally leaned back in the backseat. You could look at him and tell he was tough. Even if he did have bright blonde hair.

The gang went to the movies. They showed Dally the way in. He liked it that way. Even though it was cheap to get in. Everyone got to know each other even more. Especially Dally. He had a little interest in Johnny's story. Probably because he had the most interesting story.

On the way back Soda and Steve were still in the pick up part.

"Watch this!" yelled Soda.

He then stuck his head out the side and let his tongue out. Imitating a dog. Steve smiled, and then Soda put his head back into safety when a stop sign nearly collided with his face. Steve laughed his voice off then.

Suddenly Darry stopped the truck and Steve and Soda slammed against the truck. It didn't hurt much though. They could hear Dallas in the truck complaining,

"What's the big idea?"

"Rumble!" replied Darry.

Soda and Steve heard about those. They were big fights. They didn't think it would happen to them though.

Suddenly, some socs came towards the truck. They pulled Soda and Steve out and began to attack. One soc tried to stomp Soda but he grabbed his foot and made the soc trip onto the ground. Steve rolled out of the way of the soc trying to stomp him, got up and began to retaliate.

By that time, the gang had jumped out of the car and joined the rumble. In front of the truck, there was a big crowd of socs and greasers fighting. Soda started helping his best friend out and they were fighting together. Soda then saw no one was in the truck.

"Where's Ponyboy?" he yelled to Darry, who was holding down socs good.

Darry took one glance at the truck and saw it was empty. Then they spotted a soc dragging Ponyboy towards the crowd. Soda left Steve and went after his brother. Steve didn't know what was going on. He wondered why his best friend took off. Then someone hit him in the back of his head. They continued to slug him, but he escaped the hits and moved out of the way. Soda had already beaten the soc and put Ponyboy back in the car. Luckily, they didn't hurt the young Curtis brother. Who was very shaken up.

By that time, the fight started breaking up when sirens were heard. The gang jumped back into the truck and drove off. Soda and Steve were in the back by themselves again.

"Where did you go!" yelled Steve with a disgusted face. Soda then knew Steve was mad.

"I had to help Ponyboy."

"You left me out there."

"But.."

"No. Just forget it."

Soda just looked at Steve. Steve wasn't too mad at Soda. He was just mad that he was always second rate. Pony was getting in his way. Soda turned his head and looked at the scenery. Steve hated to see his best friend depressed. They pulled up to Steve's house.

"Look Soda. I'm sorry. I'll be calm by tomorrow."

Soda looked at him.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

Steve jumped out the truck. He could still hear Two-Bit's voice, who was excited about what had just happened.


	13. The King

I'm glad you guys liked the drag race. I was watching Torque as I was writing it, so it felt exciting while writing. Well, here's another one.

Chapter 13: The King

Steve pulled himself from under a car. He walked over to his boss.

"Okay. I'm done."

The boss looked at his clipboard and then his watch.

"Okay. You can have the weekend off. We're supposed to be rearranging the garage."

"Okay."

Steve couldn't wait until he got off work. Tonight was the night. It was Friday night. The night of the race. It would be his first race against the big leagues. When he got outside, he was Soda leaning against his car drinking a Coc-A-Cola. Waiting on his buddy. When Soda finished his beverage, he tossed it into the nearby grass.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. I've been waiting all day for this."

The two got into the car and Steve revved up the engine. The sound of the engine roared through their ears.

"Yeah. I love that sound," said Soda.

Steve peeled out of the parking lot and pulled a sheet of paper out of his jacket pocket.

"Now let's see where to find this place," he said reading the directions.

"Did you like that rumble the other night?" asked Steve not taking his eyes off the road.

"I thought it was pretty cool. A lot of action. Too bad Johnny missed it. He was real interested in what was happening."

"Where was he?"

"Who knows?"

The two drove around for at least fifteen minutes, finally, they found a crowd with many vehicles around it. The two teenagers were amazed by the place. They had never seen anything like it.

Steve stopped the car, and a broad walked up to the window of the car. Soda put on his smile. The lady smiled too.

"You here to race?"

"Yeah."

"The next race starts in three minutes. If you put ten dollars in, then you can race too."

"Alright."

Steve pulled out the wad of cash and went through it. He didn't notice the broad counting the money as he flipped through it. He pulled out ten dollars and cashed in.

"Okay. The starting line is right there."

Steve put the car back in drive and rolled over towards the starting line. One person came up beside the cars. He put one finger up, all the engines started, he put up two, Steve sat up in his seat, he put up three, Steve had a determined look on his face, and go.

The cars peeled off leaving nothing but smoke in their places. Soda was just looking straight forward. He didn't want to distract Steve in his racing.

This track was different from last time. There were turns. Steve was in second, and he edged into first. The other car saw him and tried to ram him. Steve looked at the guy. He didn't look too friendly.

The guy tried to ram him again, and Steve slowed down. The guy missed him completely and swerved out. Soda looked at the guy swerving. He swerved and hit a fence.

Steve picked up speed immediately to avoid anyone else passing him. He made the last turn and headed home stretch.

"C'mon, c'mon," he whispered to himself. Soda was looking dead ahead again. They were going to win!

Steve passed the finish line and swerved to a stop. The other two cars came up. The woman walked up and handed Steve the forty dollars he just won. Steve stepped out the car and so did Soda. This time, he wasn't dizzy.

"Man. That was tuff. How much did you get?"

"Forty. And there's more to come."

Then two kids ran up to Steve and Soda. It was Mark and Bryon.

"Nice ran," said Bryon slowing down when reaching them.

"Yeah. Where's the other guy?" asked Mark.

"He crashed back there," said Soda pointing towards the track.

They all looked in that direction and the car that was in first place came riding up. The guy stepped out of the car. Mark and Bryon looked right at the guy. The guy came up to Steve and looked him dead in the eye.

"I want a rematch. In five."

The guy walked away with his black boots towards a garage. Obviously to get another car. Steve looked at the guy.

"Who was that?" asked Steve.

"That was the king of this track," said Mark.

"The king?"

"Yeah. He doesn't like to lose. And I think he's getting out his best car now."

"I beat him once, I can do it again."

Steve and Soda got back into the car and pulled up to the start line.

"Ready?" asked Soda.

"Been ready."

Another car came up to the start line. Its engine has a similar sound to Steve's. That got both of the boys nervous.

One finger, two fingers, three fingers, Go!

Both cars peeled off. The other car was keeping up with Steve pretty good. The guy tried to ram him again, but Steve pulled off the same maneuver. The car swerved in front of Steve and he picked up speed. Soda looked at the car, it didn't crash this time. It was coming again.

"He didn't-"

Soda's words were cut off short by something blurring right past Steve's car. It nearly rammed him. It scared so much that he swerved and hit the side of a wall. The window of Steve's side shattered. The other car sped past the line.

"What the heck was that?"

"I don't know."

Steve's car was still drivable, so he pulled back up to the finish line. Steve got out and met up with the King.

"I'll need those forty dollars."

Steve handed them over. Otherwise he would have fought, but this guy had some thick muscles. Steve and Soda looked at the car the King was driving. They then realized what made him move so fast. He had nitro in his car. It was very rare around that time. Not many had it.

"Now get out!" yelled the King.

The crowd chanted the same thing. Steve and Soda got back into their car and slowly left the crowd.


	14. Anger

Chapter 14: Anger

Steve and Sodapop drove back to their neighborhood in silence. Soda looked at his best friend. He had a plain look on his face. That meant he was angry.

"Steve. Are you going to be okay?" asked Soda with a worried look.

Steve gave a slot nod. Soda still didn't buy it. He knew that if something else bad happened, Steve wouldn't be able to take it.

Steve drove up in front of the Curtis house. Soda got out of the car.

"Bye Steve."

"Bye," said Steve quietly. He then drove off. Soda looked at the beaten car driving down the street. He hoped his friend would be okay. Racing was something that he loved. And he had just been thrown out of it.

"Soda?"

Sodapop turned around to see Mr. Curtis walking down the porch.

"What are you doing out here? It's too cold."

"Oh. Sorry."

"C'mon and get to bed. We're going to be up early tomorrow."

"For what?"

"For hunting. You forgot?"

"Oh. Um. I guess I did."

Mr. Curtis looked at his second son strangely. He was only quiet like this when something was wrong. He put his hand on Soda's forehead.

"Are you feeling well? You're not hot."

"I'm just tired, I guess."

"Well let's get inside. You know how hard you are to get up."

The two walked inside and went to bed.

Steve parked his car outside of his house. Then he took one good look at it. To see what he would need to repair.

The window was completely gone; there was a big dent on the side and a scratch at the bottom of the car. This would take a lot of work.

Steve sighed and turned around towards his front door. He entered his house and went towards the bathroom. He was going to wash his face, but he noticed his face in the mirror. His eyes were a little red and he had bags under his eyes. He needed sleep. He would start on the car on his free time at the DX.

Steve went towards his room, and threw off his shirt. He lied down on the bed. Later on that night, he woke up in a cold sweat. He just had a dream. One that he had never had before.

He had a dream about his mother. That they had found each other. He had woken up right when they noticed each other's presence.

Steve fell back on the bed. A tear slid down his cheek. He rarely ever cried. That was his only weak spot his mother.

……

"Steve!"

Steve's eyes shot open. His old man had just screamed his name. Steve groaned and turned over. He didn't feel like getting up.

"Steve! Get out here right now!"

"What!" yelled Steve sitting up.

"Get out here now!"

Steve got up and walked outside to see what his dad was screaming about. Steve walked outside to see his dad right next to Steve's car.

"What did you do!" yelled Mr. Randle.

"What? It's my car!"

"I paid for it. Don't expect me to pay for this!"  
"I don't expect your lazy butt to pay for anything that's mine!"

"Excuse me? But don't I bring money into this house?"

"You're not the only one who makes money you know!"

"Like you've spent it on anything useful! You and you're little hooligan friends rob half the thing around here!"

"Shut-up! I can't stand you! I wish Mom was still here! She at least cared about me!"

Steve snatched the keys out of his dad's hands and got into his car.

"Steve. Get out of there now!"

"Shut-up!"

Steve put the car in drive and drove off. He was going to follow his dream. He was going to find his Mom.

He ran by the Dingo first. He felt uncomfortable for some reason. Was this the right thing to do? Then he figured out why he was uncomfortable. He had no shirt on. He didn't want to walk in the restaurant topless, so he searched in the back of the car for a shirt or something. He found one of his dad's business shirts, he put it on. The sleeves were a little long. He just rolled them up. He got out the car and walked inside the Dingo.

He got a Pepsi and was about to walk outside, but Johnny caught up with him.

"Hey, Steve," said Johnny. "Where's Soda?"

"Hunting."

"Oh. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find my mom."

"Your mom. Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"H-how long are you going to look for her?"

"I don't know. Until I figure out where she is."

"But-"

"Look Johnny. I don't have time for talks. I have to go."

Steve walked towards his car and got in it. He took one look at Johnny's blank face, and drove off.


	15. The Talk

Chapter 15: The Talk

"Okay. See it Darry."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Take aim and…."

BAM!

The animal took off running. Darry had almost hit it. Mr. Curtis put his hand on Darry's shoulder.

"Almost had it. You were close. You two taking notes?"

Soda and Pony nodded their heads at the same time. Looking like two bobble heads.

"Okay. Soda, Darry. You two can go off separately and find some game."

"What's Pony going to do?" asked Soda.

"I think he's old enough to learn how to shoot at least one."

"Or at least hold the gun," said Soda smiling.

Ponyboy gave a mean look and then turned it into a smirk. Darry and Sodapop walked off to find some more. Before they walked off, Soda asked Darry something.

"Hey Darry?"

"Hm."

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while. Your still friends with Paul right."

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"We still buddy around. Hey. I'll take that way, you can take the other way."

"Uh…okay."

Soda walked off. Darry and Paul were good friends. And he said 'sort of'. Would it come to that with him and Steve when he reached Darry's age?

Soda really didn't feel like shooting right now. He would wait a while. He was kind of worried about Steve. He knew how much of an attitude that he had. And he was just dead silent last night.

Soda sat down and leaned against a tree. He didn't feel so happy-go-lucky now. He just didn't. Friends and Family were probably the only things that bothered him greatly in this world. No matter how bad the socs treated them, Soda seemed to brighten up a lot of things.

Suddenly, he detected movement at the edge of the woods. He looked. It was just a car slowing down on the road. Soda looked at the car. It didn't look like the type of cars they drove around in the country. Soda took a harder look. The car door was opening. Then….Steve stepped out.

Soda jumped up. What was Steve doing here? Soda dropped his weapon as he headed towards the car.

"Steve! Steve! Randle!"

Steve looked around for a moment and then towards Soda. Who was coming out of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" asked Steve.

"I should be asking you that. Where were you going? Isn't that your dad's car?"

Steve was silent for a moment. Soda looked at him.

"What's wrong? You still mad about last night?"

"No."

"Then what's up?"

Steve was still silent. He looked at Soda's worried face. He couldn't let that down.

"I'm going to see my mom."

"Oh. You know where she is?"

"No."

"Th-then how do you plan on seeing her?"

"I'm going to find her."

"But you have no idea where she is."

"That's why I'm looking for her."

"That could take too long."

"So."

"Then I would miss you. You're my best friend."

Steve then looked at Soda. He knew he was his best friend, but they had never told each other. That was the first time it had come out of either of their mouths. Soda felt the same way. He surprised that it had just came out of his mouth. He really meant it. He had to tell him at some point.

"You-You mean it?"

"Yeah. We've been best friends since grade school. You've been my friend ever since I gave you that apple."

Steve smiled. He didn't know if Soda was serious or not. But that last sentence made him smile.

"I guess so. My dad was just getting on my nerves."

"Oh."

"Actually. I shouldn't be too mad. He usually gives me something when he shouts at me."

"Then what are you mad for?"

"Soda! Sodapop! Where are you!"

Soda turned around towards the woods. That was Darry calling him.

"Hey. My mom probably wants us back so we can start eating. I'll see you at home, right?"

"Right," said a grinning Steve.

He got back into the car and drove off. Soda now knew that everything was going to be okay.


	16. The Perfect One

Chapter 16: The Perfect One

A couple years later…..

Soda was sitting outside of the police station, with Steve's fixed car. Steve had gotten hauled in the other night and had to spend the night in jail. He was caught beating up some soc. And as usual, the cop took it too serious. Since Steve was in torn up clothing and the soc was finely dressed with a red sweater and kaki pants.

Sodapop hasn't been hauled in that much. He remembered once when he and Two-Bit were hauled in for 'disturbing the peace.' They were just doing gymnastic tricks.

"Soda?"

Soda turned around to see Steve's girlfriend, Evie. Steve had been going out with her since the beginning of the year. Soda had been going in and out of relationships. He had met majority of them at the gas station when he was waiting on Steve.

"Hey, Evie. Here for Steve?"

"Yes."

Soda knew that she would be there. She cried when Steve had been hauled off. Soda wasn't there. He had to hear it from Dally. Who was just leaving when they took Soda in. Dally had a good rap sheet. They pretty much knew to come to him whenever something bad happened.

The doors of the station opened and Steve walked out. Soda walked up to him and said,

"Made it."

"Wasn't that bad," he said.

Steve then walked to Evie and they pecked each other's lips.

"C'mon. Let's go," said Evie.

"Go where?" asked Steve.

Soda knew what was going on. Evie wanted to spend time with Steve. Soda didn't mind. He needed to be home anyway.

"Go on ahead and go," said Soda waving his hand.

Steve then looked at Evie.

"Let me have a quick talk with Soda. Then we'll go."

Evie nodded and got into the car. Steve then walked over to Soda.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. I need to be home right now anyway. Moms ticked because my grades aren't so hot."

"Alright. See you later. Need a ride?"

"No. I'm fine."

……

"I have your tests graded today class."

Soda's head shot up. He had tried hard on this test. He wanted to know what he had gotten. Steve turned around to him.

"Did you try on this?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Mr. Syme walked through the classroom giving the papers to the class. He reached Soda's desk and gave Soda the paper. Soda looked at it quickly. Sadness hit his face.

He had gotten another F.

Steve turned around again.

"What'd you get?"

Soda showed him the paper.

"Oh. That sucks. I thought you tried?"

"I did. But I don't get the story. Mr. Syme is a good teacher and all, but I'm just dumb."

"You ain't. You know that's the truth."

Soda just took a breath and looked away. The bell rang for lunch.

"Sodapop. Can I speak to you please?"

Soda and Steve looked at each other. Steve shrugged and said,

"I'll see you outside."

Soda went over to Mr. Syme's desk.

"Soda. I know you've been trying hard in my class. Your grades are improving. But they're not enough."

"I know," sighed Soda.

"But you're in luck. I've talked to one of my other students. She's agreed to tutor you."

"Really?"

"Yes. She'll meet you at the library in the adventure section."

"Okay."

Soda was happy he was getting a tutor. He really needed to pass. He hoped it she wasn't a grumpy old lady or something.

Soda walked towards the library. Darry had to tell Soda where it was since Soda had never been there before. Not a day in a life. Shoot, not a second in his life. Soda walked in and had to calm himself. He had never been to a library, but he knew it had to be quiet.

He found the adventure section luckily. He saw girl around his age sitting at a table reading a book. He wondered if that was her. She was pretty.

"Are you the tutor?" he asked.

The girl looked up and said,

"Yes. Are you…Sodapop Curtis?"

"Yup. That's me."

"Hi. I'm Sandy."

"Hi."

The two sat down and began studying.

……..

"Now I get the story," said Soda with a slight smile. Sandy looked at him, smiling.

"I like you," she said. "You have a pretty smile."

Soda looked at her. And for the first time in a while, blushed.

"You have a pretty smile too."


	17. The Unexpected Tragedy

-Just to let you guys know if you haven't heard. There is going to be An Outsider special edition DVD coming out this year. It has the deleted scenes, which are the scenes in the book that they didn't show in the movie. S.E. once said that they had recorded everything in the book. Which I'm glad of, cause of lot of movies I've seen have skipped a lot of things. There are more things with the DVD, but I can't remember. It's a two disc. Also I read about the That Was Then, This Is Now movie. And from what I've read. It sounded like it was MESSED UP! And I heard S.E. Hinton really didn't have to do much with the flick. First mistake. Why am I still talking?

Chapter 17: The Unexpected Tragedy

A couple months later….

"Okay. There's one," whispered Steve.

He and Soda were hiding behind store. A soc car had just pulled up next to it. About four socs got out and walked inside the store.

"Okay, go."

Soda ran from behind the store and stuck a potato in the smoke pipe of the car. Soda then rushed back over to Steve before anyone noticed what he was doing.

"Is it in there tight?" asked Steve.

"Yup."

They waited for a while. Both Soda and Steve had a wide grin. They had planned this yesterday. Soda had thought of it. Steve thought they could have done better. But he really wanted to get the socs real bad.

The socs came out of the grocery store. Steve and Soda held their breath. This was going to be rich. The socs climbed in their car carrying candy bars and coke bottles. When one of them started up the car, the potato exploded and messed up the pipe. The socs heard the potato exploding and jumped out of the car. Looking and cursing. Soda and Steve were hiding out of sight laughing their heads off.

Steve gave Soda ride home and Soda ran into the house. Still a grin on his face. Darry was sitting on the couch. He noticed Soda's grin.

"What happened?"

"Steve and I played a trick on some socs."

"I don't even want to hear about it," said Darry smiling.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" asked Soda.

"They went to visit some friends. Pony's in the back studying."

"All that studying. It's no wonder he was put up a grade."

"Well it sure made Mom happy."

Soda and Darry watched TV and Ponyboy came up soon. All three of them were watching television. Darry looked at the clock.  
"It's late. They should have been back by now."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ponyboy was sitting on the floor, so he went to look in the window to see who it was. He pulled back the curtain and then looked at his older brothers.

"The fuzz are here!"

Darry and Soda looked at each other with surprised faces.

"Did you do anything?" asked Darry.

"No. Nothing that would involve the fuzz. Did you do anything?"

Darry gave him one of his looks.

"Okay. Stupid question."

Darry got up and answered the door. Ponyboy sat down next to Soda on the couch.

"May I help you?" asked Darry.

"May I come in?"

Darry let the policeman in. He took off his hat and stood there for a while.

"Boys. I have some bad news. Your parents were involved in an accident."

The Curtis brothers looked at the policeman.

"You're kidding!" yelled Soda. His eyes were wide.

"Are they alright?" asked Darry.

The cop was silent. Darry then expected the worst.

"They didn't make it."

Ponyboy's eyes were wide. Tears began streaming down his eyes. Soda covered his face with his hands and he was making squeaky type of noises.

"Thank you for telling us," said Darry in a quiet voice and the cop left.

He sat down next to his brothers and put his arm around them. But instead of telling them it would be alright. He just stared straight ahead.

At the funeral…..

There were a good number of people there. Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny and even Dally showed up later on. Dally came because he like Mrs. Curtis. She kept him out of trouble a lot.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Johnny referring to Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy.

"Probably in the front. We should stay back here. We aren't the best looking in the place," said Steve.

Soda and Ponyboy were crying. But Darry was once again staring straight ahead. And Soda thought that nothing could break him down.

Two months later……

"How you feeling?" asked Steve as Soda walked down the porch of his house.

"A little better," said Soda. He wasn't quite as happy-go-lucky, but he had enough to fool anyone that wasn't a close friend. So he didn't fool Steve.

Soda had on his DX shirt. It was the first day at his new job. Ever since the tragedy, Darry had to get two jobs, and Soda had to get a job too. He was doing any better in school though. Because of the tragedy, the social workers were going to separate them all. But Darry was old enough to be Soda and Pony's legal guardian. So as long as they behaved, they would get to stay together. This brought a lot of pressure on Darry.

"Hey, Steve."

"Yeah, buddy."

"Thanks for getting me this job. We really needed it."

"Hey. That's what best friends are for."

"That's true. I owe you one."

"Uh-uh. I owed you one."

Soda stopped and looked at Steve.

"Huh?"

"Remember when you talked me into not running away. Ever since then. I wanted to pay you back with something."

Soda smiled.

"Well. Looks like you're out of debt."

-I know this wasn't a lot of detail. But I'm tired right now.


	18. Still Friends

Chapter 18: Still Friends

Six months later…..

"And done."

"Finished."

"Yeah. This car had a lot of things wrong with it."

Steve had just finished working on a car that was taken to the DX yesterday. Soda helped by handing Steve the tools.

"When's quitting time?" asked Soda.

"In about five minutes," answered his best friend.

Then two ladies walked into the garage. Steve noticed them first.

"Hey, Evie. Sandy."

"Hey boys," said Evie and she sat on Steve's lap. Soda got up and he and Sandy walked outside.

"Have you been doing okay?" asked Sandy.

"Yeah. Everyone's been doing okay. Darry didn't have the chance to go to college like he wanted."

"I heard you dropped out. Is it true?"

"Yeah. It's the truth."

"But why?"

"I'm dumb. I wasn't passing much."

"You're not dumb. It just takes longer for you to get things."

"Yeah. Anyway, so you still coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Evie then walked out of the gas station, signaling that she was ready to go.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," said Sandy.

"Alright. Bye."

The two ladies walked off and Steve walked out also. It was quitting time. Ever since Soda dropped out, he took the full time at the DX. When school started, Steve took the morning shift on Saturday and Sunday. But he took the afternoon shift on the weekdays.

Steve's car wasn't working right again. So they had to walk home. They walked by their houses to change shirts and they were off again. Walking down the street.

"Man."

"What's up?" asked Steve, with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I was just thinking about how much stuff we've done."

Steve was searching through his pockets for a lighter. He didn't have one.

"Like when we met?" asked Steve taking out the cigarette.

"Yeah. I mean when we first got to middle school. And this greaser and soc stuff started."

"And everyone we met on the way."

"Yup."

"First Two-Bit, then Johnny, the Shepards, and then Dallas."

"We've never had problems as friends have we?" asked Soda.

Steve thought for a moment.

"I-I think we've been mad at each other at least once."

"When?"

"I was mad at you when you left me at that rumble. And you were pretty ticked when I called Darry 'that name'.

Soda thought about that situation. He could remember it perfectly.

……..

The whole gang was at the Curtis house. Two-Bit was joking around with Darry. Because he came up to the front shirtless, showing off his muscles. He was really just putting ice on his arms from work that day.

"It's Superman, or Muscles," yelled Two-Bit cracking up at his own jokes.

Then Steve decided to jump in. Big mistake.

"More like All Brawn and no Brains."

Darry then turned around and gave a grand slam punch right in Steve's jaw. Nearly shattering it. Steve hit the ground hard and he realized what he had just done. He forgot that Darry hated that he couldn't go to college. Darry walked towards the back and Soda yelled at Steve.

"What was that for!"

………

"Yup. Only once in our lives," said Steve.

"And we're still friends. Ever since grade school-."

"Ever since you gave me that apple. I know."

Soda and Steve laughed all the way. They were very good friends. They had started the greaser/soc war together. Got in their first rumble together. Been through drag races, bad dates, good dates. Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle. Two best friends with a bond that couldn't be broken.

Okay. That's it. Yeah. This is it. This story deserves an award, most reviews. As far as reviews, it passed Louis and Dean. Well, I know I've been advertising my next one for a while. So I had to push back the Curtis and McCormick one. But I've got a good story for y'all. I think you guys would except it. The story has y'all thinking back to the story again. After Johnny was jumped, what if he didn't start acting all quiet, shy and scared. What if he got tougher? I'm telling y'all now. I plan to make this a little darker than usual. And once again. I'm going to let you guys vote. Vote on which one will come after my next one. Here are the stories:

**Staying Together:**

Hoping that it would help Ponyboy and Sodapop deal with their losses (Johnny, Dally and Sandy), Darry decides to take them on a trip. But soon ends up at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

(Horror!)

**Curtis & McCormick:**

Ponyboy and Tex meet. Tex and Mason meet the gang. But because of the events in Tex, a drug dealer is after Tex. The gang is pulled into the drama. Will they make it through?

(I know. It's been a while)

**Next Outsiders, Latest Story:**

Yeah. Trix and Danny are back again. It's finally summer and a certain person is graduating. But with Trix and Danny, you know it attracts action.

All right. Those are them. Most votes comes first, second most comes second, etc. Catch y'all later. I hope everyone likes the next one.

Rebellious and Bitter- NEXT!

Staying Together-YOUR CHOICE

Curtis & McCormick-YOUR CHOICE

Next Outsiders, Latest Story- YOUR CHOICE

& many more!


End file.
